


A small plant over the door

by WingbladeOfTarn



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas y’all, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingbladeOfTarn/pseuds/WingbladeOfTarn
Summary: Megatron and Optimus just want to know what in the pits is hanging over the door.
Relationships: Optimus/Megatron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	A small plant over the door

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry I haven't posted in a while to anyone who cares!

“Optimus?” Optimus turned to the sound of that deep baritone voice and suppressed shudders.

“Yes, Megatron?”

“What in the Pit is that plant hanging in the doorway?”

Optimus looked up, and blinked in confusion.

“I..... do not know.” While the two leaders looked up in confusion at the plant, Sam and Epps walked in and froze.

“Holy shit,” Sam said with a small gasp. “HEY EVERYONE! OPTIMUS AND MEGATRON ARE UNDER THE MISTLETOE!” Seconds after he said that, a weird rumbling noise was heard, and every Autobot, human, and Decepticon were soon at Sam’s location. Barricade’s optics widened, and then he cackled.

“Ha! I guess you two should have watched where you stepped, hm?” Megatron blinked.

“I do not understand. What is the big deal?” Barricade laughed again.

“You don’t know? When standing under a mistletoe, you have to kiss the person who’s under it with you!” Optimus felt his cheeks warming, and looked up at Megatron.

“This has got to be made up,” he said, majorly conflicted. He had always wanted to kiss Megatron, and now was the perfect opportunity. But... this just seemed wrong. It wasn’t a choice, it was a rule. Megatron wouldn’t be kissing him because he wanted to, but too just to get it over with. Megatron huffed.

“Made up or not...” he cocked his head as a smirk began to grow on his face. “I think I’ll take this opportunity to do what I’ve wanted to do for millennia.”

Optimus blinked while the Decepticons began cheering and whooping rather loudly.

“Wha—“ Optimus was cut off as Megatron gently captured his lips and prevented him from speaking. The Autobots and humans joined in on the cheering, finally happy that Megatron and Optimus had finished being oblivious.

The two announced their spark bonding ceremony four years later.


End file.
